


Jaehyunnie, White Chocolate

by felisselita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Have I mentioned fluff like, Heavy Fluff, Helpful Taeil is helpful, How Do I Tag, Is that a thing, M/M, Praise Kink, Thank the nearest Taeil in your area, like only slightly because see the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisselita/pseuds/felisselita
Summary: It was near 01.00 AM, they had a busy schedule the next morning, and Jaehyun couldn't stop flirting at Taeyong. (The good thing is, Taeyong flirted back.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: cheesy, teasing, doesn't make sense... and... super light praise kink? idk it's been so long since I last wrote anything?? Enjoy, sorry, lol
> 
> Also this was written during Limitless promotion era, which I believe the roommate assignment in the dorm was Taeil + Taeyong, Johnny + Jaehyun.

"Taeil-hyung." 

Taeil stirred, but kept his eyes closed.

"Il-ie-hyung, please wake up," Jaehyun whispered as softly as possible, not wanting to wake Johnny up. It was near 01.00 AM, they just got back home after a long day, and Johnny kept subtly complaining about his lack of sleep, so Jaehyun tried to be good, but _Taeil-hyung_. "Hyung, please sleep in your own room, I need to sleep too."

Taeil whined. "It's softer here."

"Our beds are all the same."

"I like your candles."

Confused, Jaehyun sniffed the air. "I didn't light any candle tonight, Johnny-hyung said he had trouble sleeping if I have aromatic candles on."

Taeil grunted, hugging Jaehyun's pillow tighter. "What I'm saying is, go sleep with Taeyong."

Jaehyun was quiet for too long, Taeil had to take a peek. He snickered when he saw Jaehyun's face. "Aww," Taeil said sleepily, subconsciously sang out his words, "even your ears are red..."

If Taeil wasn't being mean, if it wasn't 01.00 AM with a long schedule the next day, Jaehyun might have told Taeil that was actually good. That kinda sounded like good lyric concept if Taeil continued writing it, but he was too sleepy. Jaehyun was too sleepy, too. So he finally got up from the floor, hands on Taeil's body on his bed to support his weight.

"So mean, hyung," Jaehyun said in a mock-hurt tone. "At least give me my blanket?"

Taeil grinned with closed eyes. "Go share one with Taeyong."

Jaehyun gave his arm a playful slap before going out of the room.

\---

There was a knock on Taeyong's door.

"Come in... Ah. Jaehyunnie, hi."

Jaehyun stepped in and saw Taeyong standing in front of the mirror, hair slightly damp, towel in his hand. "Hey," Jaehyun said casually. "Just got out of the shower?"

"Yeah." Taeyong sat on the floor in front of the neatly organized dressing table, taking in his own reflection in the mirror. "Need anything?"

Jaehyun crossed the room to stand beside Taeyong, looking at his small head from above. Lump of silky black hair on a thin, almost fragile-looking body. His skin, freshly showered, was a little reddened, a contrast against his all-black shirt and shorts. Jaehyun decided his sleep could wait a little more. "Taeil-hyung fell asleep on my bed."

"Ahh, that's why you're here," Taeyong said, and Jaehyun can hear the smile. "Il-ie-hyung falls asleep on other's place often lately, I wonder why..."

Praying to whatever deity heard that his face won't be red, Jaehyun sat beside Taeyong, shoulders touching. (Warm, so warm.) His prayer wasn't answered though, because he saw his own reflection in the mirror, and, well. He tried to disguise it by making faces and poses to the mirror as if he's in a photo shoot. Seeing it, Taeyong laughed and followed his lead. "Ah, no no, hyung that's not fair," Jaehyun blurted out at Taeyong's fierce eyes and sharp jawline in the mirror.

"Eh? Why why?" Taeyong turned to Jaehyun, eyes wide and innocent, so much in contrast with his previous expression. Jaehyun turned to face Taeyong and immediately thought 'bad idea'. With make up on, Taeyong does look unbelievable, almost inhuman. But bare faced, up close like this--pimples, dark circles, tiny sunspots and all, Jaehyun could see just how human Taeyong was.

And yet, he still couldn't look anywhere else.

"Ohh." Taeyong squinted his eyes, moving his face closer to Jaehyun's. " _You're_ unfair."

"What?"

"You don't have any pimples." Taeyong pouted, checking his own pimples in the mirror.

Jaehyun smiled fondly. "Hyung, beauty is not a race," he said, subconsciously touching Taeyong's shoulder. And then, because he just thought of a really good line for which the chance to say was hard to come across again, and it's late at night he had zero self control left, he added,"Even if it is, I'd already be far behind you."

"Eh? Ah." Taeyong's laugh shook his shoulder, the rumble spread through Jaehyun's body. "What even is that? How am I supposed to respond to that?"

"I don't know?" Jaehyun laughed. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I was going to clean my face. You distracted me," Taeyong said, wondering just how they could be full of laughter so late at night. He took a milky green colored cleanser and some cotton pads from his neatly arranged skin care box.

Jaehyun watched Taeyong swipe the cleanser on his face and neck. A sweet smell hit Jaehyun's nose by surprise. "Oh? It smells good."

Taeyong frowned. "It has no smell though? It's like... Plain version..."

"Ah, so it's your scent?" Jaehyun laughed, because he just realized how cheesy it sounded after he said it.

Taeyong rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "I did get a new body lotion."

"Ohh. What scent?"

"Guess."

Jaehyun laughed harder, tugging on Taeyong's sleeve. "Ah, hyung."

"No, I'm serious, guess it," Taeyong said playfully, patting a clear colored toner onto his face and neck.

Feeling invited, Jaehyun moved closer to Taeyong's neck and took a few sniffs, careful not to make his nose touch Taeyong's skin. "Umm, jasmine?" Taeyong shaked his head, shivering a little--it must have tickled. "Chamomile? Lily? Ahh, the scent of toner masks it."

"Wrong answer. And like I said, my cleanser and toner has no scent," Taeyong said, now moving on to a translucent dark brown-colored tiny bottle. It looked like old times' prescription bottle, even the label design. Jaehyun thought it was kinda cool.

Jaehyun rested his chin on Taeyong's shoulder with his eyes fixed on the bottle, not interested in guessing anymore. (He liked the scent anyway). "Did you get that prescribed from 1945?"

"Yeah, from a zombie skin doctor," Taeyong answered, putting a few drops of the clear liquid onto his pimples. His arm movements moved Jaehyun's head which was on Taeyong's shoulder. Taeyong shivered again. "Jaehyunnie, your hair tickles."

"That's what she said," Jaehyun blurted out.

Taeyong did not even give him time to regret saying that out loud, because Taeyong laughed. "Who's she?"

"Ummm... The zombie skin doctor?" Jaehyun said randomly, laughing with his face buried on Taeyong's shoulder--so warm, smells so good.

" _Leave her_ ," Taeyong told him, the softness of his voice which clashed with his serious tone surprised Jaehyun so much he had to raise his head from Taeyong's shoulder to look at him.

"Eh?" 

Taeyong looked down calmly at Jaehyun's face. "You were supposed to laugh, but it's okay." He pushed Jaehyun's head down so it rested back on his shoulder, then kissed Jaehyun's head softly. "Oh, your hair smells good."

Jaehyun felt like he was floating on thin air. He couldn't look at Taeyong so he looked forward, but he saw Taeyong's steel cool face and his own awfully pink, reddening face in the mirror, so he hid his face on Taeyong's shoulder. _Leave her_ , Taeyong said. _Leave whomever you currently have your eyes on, look at me instead_ , Jaehyun heard. Jaehyun thought he's going crazy. " _Ttiyongie-hyung_ ," he whimpered, because he couldn't say anything else.

"Jaehyunnie," Taeyong called back playfully. "Jaehyunnie, white chocolate."

Jaehyun couldn't stop the stupid smile forming on his lips. "Ah, hyung..."

"Eh? Why so happy? I wasn't praising you. I was guessing the scent of your shampoo, was it correct?"

Jaehyun raised his face and pouted at the mirror. Taeyong's whole body shook with laughter, Jaehyun had to remove his head from Taeyong's shoulder. He headbutted his arm instead. "Yongie hyung so mean... It's not white chocolate. Does white chocolate even have a smell? What does it even smell like?"

"You?"

Jaehyun raised his head again to squint at Taeyong. That was a good line. That was _too good_. But Taeyong didn't even look at him, he was just taking a small yellow bottle and massaged its creamy content onto his eyelids. It was unfair, how calm Taeyong was while making a good mess out of Jaehyun's heart. Jaehyun squinted harder, trying to keep his sass coming. "You've never eaten white chocolate, then."

Taeyong smirked. It was practically an invitation. "Nah, I've never eaten _you_."

Jaehyun gasped. " _How...!_ Ahh, hyung, why are you doing this..."

Taeyong laughed, patting the last drops of night cream onto his own cheek. He turned to look at Jaehyun, who was just a mess of blonde hair with his face hidden behind two snow-white hands. His shoulders were hunched down a little, making him look smaller than he actually was. _Cute, so cute_. Taeyong got a sudden urge to surprise him with a hug while he's not looking, so he did just that. Jaehyun jumped a little, tensing in Taeyong's arms. He wouldn't show his face yet though, so Taeyong whispered directly on Jaehyun's very visible ear. "Jaehyunnie, _your ears are red_."

"...Hyuuung..."

Jaehyun's normally deep voice became raspy and _just sounded_ _so good_ , there's no way Taeyong wasn't praising him. If he sang like this the whole South Korean female population would fall for him, probably. "Good Jaehyun, little Jaehyunnie, _you're so good_ ," Taeyong whispered, stroking Jaehyun's hair softly. Jaehyun shivered, but didn't make any effort to get away. If anything, Taeyong even thought he tried to get even closer. "Jaehyunnie, you really should show me your face."

Jaehyun peeked from behind his fingers. His eyes were glazed, his eyebrows furrowing, even confusion looked so beautiful on Jaehyun up close, and _damn would you look at how red his face was_ , Taeyong thought. But it was 01.27 AM and it was so not the time for that, so he decided he'd save it for later. They have all the 'later's, they have all the 'tomorrow's, he didn't have to rush.

Taeyong held Jaehyun's fringe away and kissed his forehead. "Should we sleep now?"

Jaehyun couldn't look at Taeyong's eyes directly, so he tried to look somewhere else, and ended up fixating his gaze on Taeyong's lips. He licked his own lips by reflex. "I don't know how to sleep anymore..."

"What, why," Taeyong laughed, a bright-sounding one that made Jaehyun feel even warmer. "What are you even thinking about? Don't get so worked up... I haven't done anything... _Yet_."

Jaehyun pushed Taeyong away, looking absolutely flustered. "Ahh hyung, I told you to stop...!"

Taeyong laughed again. _Just how much cuter can Jaehyunnie get_ , he thought. No matter how much bigger and taller Jaehyun was, he'd still be Taeyong's little prince, little flower, pure and beautiful, and Taeyong thought it's good. It's good, whatever it is they had going on, whatever they were called or if they weren't called anything. He liked Jaehyun like this, and if he ever was unsure if Jaehyun liked it or not now he was never getting unsure anymore.

"Come on, it's a long day tomorrow," Taeyong said, rising to climb onto his bed, slipping under his blanket. There's a Spongebob plushie underneath ( _goddamnit, how much more adorable_ , Jaehyun thought), which he hugged while squirming backward to the wall to make a space. He raised his blanket on the empty side and gestured for Jaehyun to get in.

Jaehyun sighed, setting his mind to remind himself to thank Taeil tomorrow. "Ttiyongie-hyung, someone has to stop you."

Taeyong smiled brighter when Jaehyun finally settled on the bed beside him. Playfully, he hugged the plushie tighter and said in a cute tone, "Stop me, then?"

Jaehyun kissed Taeyong's head, then brought Taeyong's head close to his chest. Taeyong laughed softly, knowing Jaehyun just didn't want his face to be seen.

"Good night, Jaehyunnie."

"Good night, hyung."


End file.
